Une grande illusion
by EienAlbine
Summary: Seto Kaiba ne croit pas en la magie. C'est contraint et forcé qu'il accepte une représentation menée par Anzu et sa compagnie de magie au sein de Kaiba Land pour l'anniversaire du parc d'attraction.


Hellow !

La voila ! Ma première fanfic Yu-gi-oh et ma première fanfic depuis des années ! Non, vous ne saurez pas où sont les autres, je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat !

 **Quelques notes** : Comme je reprends contact avec l'univers de de Takahashi-sensei en même temps que j'écris cette fanfic, il se peut qu'il y ait des inexactitudes dans le comportement de mes personnages vis-à-vis des supports mangas et/ou anime. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mais pour le moment, mes personnages resteront ainsi car je les "sens" ainsi.

Je (ne) remercie (pas) Kailyn du Club des écrivains duellistes de m'avoir remis le pied à l'étrier. Je m'amuse autant que j'ai la frousse !

Bref, j'espère que ce début vous plaira, il y aura du shipping bien sûr mais je ne vous dis pas encore qui !

 **Disclaimer** : j'aimerai avoir des dragons aux yeux qui lancent des éclairs quand on les met en colère et des types qui se promènent avec des grsses breloques autour du cou mais c'est pas le cas. Rien n'est à moi !

 **Une grande illusion**

Chapitre 1 : où les cauchemars se font au lit et au bureau

Seto ne rêvait plus. Au mieux son sommeil était parcouru par d'anciens souvenirs, parfois désagréables, mais le plus souvent il se réveillait sans plus y repenser. Même lorsqu'il devait se démener pour faire fructifier ce qu'il avait construit, le stress ne le perturbait jamais assez pour s'en prendre à ses nuits.

Aussi, rien ne l'avait préparé à se retrouver assis au bord de son lit, en nage et le souffle court, cherchant à se rappeler quelle commande activait la veilleuse. Ses doigts tremblants ne l'aidaient pas, il fallait le dire, ni le sentiment que s'il ne trouvait pas très vite, la chose de son cauchemar le rattraperait et l'écraserait pour de bon sous son poids.

Il transpirait comme s'il avait couru le marathon, son bas de pyjama collait à ses jambes et le drap trempé de sueur était accroché à son dos et son bras gauche. Les gestes fébriles qu'il fit pour s'en débarrasser lui donnèrent la nausée.

La lumière se répandit enfin dans la pièce, sans parvenir à repousser complètement ses sensations déplaisantes. Mais, au moins, le mauvais rêve s'en était allé, le laissant frissonnant alors qu'il avait trop chaud quelques secondes auparavant…

Son regard embrassa sa chambre à la décoration austère. Sa longue veste blanche sans manches posée sur le dossier d'une chaise à haut dossier, un ordinateur et une tablette côte à côte sur une petite table près de la fenêtre, son deck dans une boite semi-transparente frappée du logo de la Kaiba Corp., et un cadre photo. Pas de fioritures, pas de place pour le superflu ou le songe.

Malgré l'envie qu'il avait de s'allonger, le lit aux draps humides n'avait plus rien de tentant et il s'en détourna pour se diriger vers la salle de bain d'un pas lent. Ici, la luminosité était plus crue, presque aussi clinique que le mobilier noir, blanc et acier, et ne laissait pas de place aux dissimulations. Le miroir au-dessus de l'évier lui renvoyait son visage aux yeux cernés, sa mine renfrognée pointant derrière ses traits tirés.

Les mains appuyées sur le rebord froid de l'évier, Seto s'obligea à faire le point. Il avait fait un mauvais rêve. Ça ne s'était pas produit depuis des années. C'était une expérience désagréable, et que rien ne justifiait, puisque tout se passait bien dans sa vie. Presque tout.

Il ignorait ce qu'était la forme sombre qui le poursuivait dans sa vision, et ne voyait pas à quoi la raccrocher dans sa vie d'adulte conscient et éveillé. Il pensait beaucoup, doutait peu et se trompait encore moins. Sa dernière crise existentielle remontait à des lustres.

Il gérait les problèmes de front, les uns après les autres, et veillait à les éradiquer avant d'aller dormir.

Conclusion, ce rêve n'était que ça. Un rêve, et rien de plus. Il avait juste gâché son milieu de nuit.

Correction. D'après l'applique murale, il aurait dû se réveiller dans une heure.

Au temps pour la contrariété et la gestion des problèmes. Il ne pourrait pas résoudre son manque de sommeil en se recouchant. Il valait mieux se préparer pour une nouvelle journée à la tête de sa société. Au moins, là-bas, les choses iraient selon son bon vouloir.

Cette pensée suffit à le réveiller pour de bon, à défaut de le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions, et il se prépara pour ce qu'il sentait déjà être une longue journée.

— Mokuba, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Le panorama de Domino City à travers la baie vitrée du grand bureau ne parvenait pas à calmer Seto, dont le ton glacial aurait statufié sur place n'importe quel employé de sa société. N'importe qui sauf son frère cadet, dont il percevait sans le voir le large sourire malicieux qui ne le quittait pas depuis le début de leur entrevue.

— Bien sûr ! C'est l'anniversaire du premier Kaiba Land. Il faut fêter ça dignement, et c'est un excellent moyen de marquer les esprits.

— Passe encore le championnat du monde de Duel Monsters… mais ça ? Non, ça ne me plaît pas.

Savoir que Yugi serait certainement de la fête et qu'il traînerait avec lui cette bande de demeurés qui lui servait d'amis était une chose. Voir son domaine envahi par l'une des choses qu'il méprisait le plus après Jonouchi en était une autre. Il ne prêta pas attention au marmonnement qu'émit Mokuba et poursuivit ses récriminations.

— Notre société n'a jamais eu besoin de prestataires extérieurs et tu le sais.

— Exact. Mais on ne parle pas d'assurer la maintenance informatique des serveurs sensibles. Juste de divertissement pour les fans.

— Et le service événementiel, à quoi on les paie dans ce cas ?

— Ils sont déjà sur le coup. La suggestion vient de chez eux en fait. Je n'ai fait que donner mon accord.

— Je n'ai pas confiance...

— Ce n'est pas nouveau.

Avait-il bien entendu, cette fois ? Pivotant brusquement, il fit face au jeune homme installé nonchalamment dans le grand siège en cuir. Comme de coutume, la vision de la silhouette élancée de son cadet le frappa, et il se demanda pour la énième fois quand celui-ci avait pu autant grandir. au point de développer ces réflexions mordantes.

Feignant l'innocence la plus complète, Mokuba fit glisser un dossier en direction de son frère aîné.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai fait les vérifications d'usage.

Les « vérifications d'usage » consistaient à éplucher, jusqu'au trognon et au-delà, la vie de toute personne souhaitant interagir avec la société des frères Kaiba. De la dernière utilisation d'une carte de crédit au premier petit copain en passant par le casier judiciaire, rien n'échappait aux enquêteurs zélés de l'entreprise. Si le marché du jouet s'effondrait un jour, la reconversion serait toute trouvée…

Le dossier fut accueilli par un grognement, son contenu ajoutant un peu plus d'irritation à l'humeur déjà massacrante du jeune PDG. Hide'n'Seek, compagnie de magie et de grande illusion, n'était composée que d'artistes magiciens au passé à peine troublé par quelques délits mineurs. Pas de quoi leur retirer l'accréditation à évoluer dans les locaux de Kaiba Corp qui avait déjà été accordée…

C'est en sachant tout cela que Mokuba porta l'estocade, pivotant sur son siège dans un geste à la lenteur calculée pour faire face à son écran.

— Mais bon, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais si mal. D'habitude, tu aimes faire des apparitions sur scène, alors me dire que ça puisse te faire peur… ?

L'amas de papiers s'abattit sur la table dans un claquement sec, et Mokuba put constater l'expression de pure colère qui déformait le visage de son frère alors que celui-ci l'obligeait à se tourner vers lui. Peut-être avait-il mal jaugé son niveau d'exaspération...

— Je ne te permets pas de douter de moi, tu m'entends ? Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour ma société, même me donner en spectacle !

À la réflexion, non, Seto était comme d'habitude, il suffisait de titiller sa fierté pour le voir partir au quart de tour. Dans un geste rageur, il recula et quitta la pièce, seul le mécanisme d'amortissement empêchant la porte de claquer derrière lui. Mokuba s'accorda quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa surprise et de la légère frayeur qu'avait causé le coup de sang de son aîné, puis s'enfonça dans son siège, les mains croisés sous son menton.

— Je prends ça pour un oui.

Le plus gros du travail était fait. Il suffisait de contacter Anzu pour la suite…


End file.
